


KISSING MY BEST FRIEND CHALLENGE, WE DANCED!! (AGAIN!!!!!) (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!)

by Jinxed_Tea



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, mondern day atla
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfic, Kataang fanfic, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxed_Tea/pseuds/Jinxed_Tea
Summary: Aang has had a crush on Sokka's sister, Katara, for the longest time. Sokka and Suki suggest some challenges for Aang to do on his channel, anything to finally get the pinning idiots together.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Suki/Sokka, kataang, suki & sokka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	KISSING MY BEST FRIEND CHALLENGE, WE DANCED!! (AGAIN!!!!!) (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @flamiokuzon's tweet; "Aang and Katara doing the kissing my best friend challenge" (12:57pm 11/25/20) "Aang's video: "Soo... I have a crush on my best friend for a long time and I saw a challenge where you have to kiss you best friend so I'm doing it."" (12:58pm, 11/25/20)

This youtube thing wasn’t supposed to last as long as it did, Aang had started it as a joke a few years ago and accidentally grew big. Apparently, there weren’t a lot of vegan channels that did a mixture of cooking videos, review videos, and informational videos on veganism- that didn’t involve ‘GRR GO VEGAN OR YOU GO TO HELL!’. Aang understood that not everyone could convert to veganism because of health issues or pure enjoyment of meat. Meat just wasn’t his cup of tea, but it could be everyone else’s.   
  
This week he had agreed to go down to the south and visit a few friends. College was currently on spring break and with nothing holding him back- he did the few hour trip and made it to Sokka’s and Suki’s apartment within the same day. He settled in and after laying down taking a quick name- realization hit him that he hadn’t prepped any videos! He would be here for a week and a half, he couldn’t just up and leave his subscribers like that. I mean... They would understand, but he would still feel horrible! So immediately he sat up and did some research into challenges, eventually just letting Suki and Sokka pick them. They were more into that side of youtube anyway.   
  
Aang let the couple be themselves, chewing on some chips while scrolling through his phone. He panicked hearing her voice as the door shut, “Sokka! You dumba...stupid fool! I was waiting outside for ten minutes!” the female voice spoke with anger as she rushed inside. Clothes were soaking wet from the rain outside, she looked totally uncomfortable. “Hey, uh, Katara- Sokka and Suki are in their office room doing some research for me..” Aang greeted immediately, flustering at the idea of him talking to Katara, he’s better over texts.   
  
Katara perked up, “Oh, hey Aang. Didn’t know you would arrive today.” She said casually. Oh, so she knew he was coming but he didn’t know she was coming? He smells something funky here. “Yeah, I only live a few hours away- about four..” Aang mumbled returning to his phone, Katara nodded before making her way to her typical guest room. That would explain why Sokka and Suki placed him in their office room and not into the guest room, he doesn’t mind now. He would prefer Katara getting the nice comfortable bed anyway. Anything to make her comfortable. Anything…   
  
It wouldn’t be until the following day, after breakfast, would Aang finally sit down and read through the list. He had to start recording today if he wanted to follow his schedule. He followed the numbered list, placed one to twenty into a google number picker and let the robot that tracks everyone’s data pick the number. Fifteen. _Fifteen..fifteen..fiftee-  
  
_

“OH, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!” Aang yelled out in such unnatural anger.  
  
  
Suki and Sokka’s laughter told Katara it had something to do with them. She snagged the back of Sokka’s shirt and dragged him into the office. Sokka’s dramatic choking noises caught Aang’s attention, he looked up with a red-painted face, whatever he had read was getting him flustered with anger? It’s what Katara assumed. “I can’t do it, I have a girlfriend- even if I were to wear socks, she’d get mad at me,” Sokka said, holding his hands up with a smile. Aang scoffed.   
  


“You and Suki are both on my shit list right now, man.” Aang said, cussing was out of character for him- so it must’ve truly messed with him whatever Suki and Sokka had written down. “What’s going on? I’d love to have context here.” Katara said placing her hand on her hip, Aang shook his head before Sokka shrugged “I dunno, just told my homie I wouldn’t kiss him even with socks on.” he said wiggling out of his little sister’s grasp and walking off. Aang sighed, no Sokka, no Suki, and Toph and Zuko weren't here- even then he wouldn’t dare ask them to do such a thing.   
  
Maybe this was truly just TRULY Sokka’s way of assisting him getting with Katara- his brain just doesn’t think the way Aang’s does. This was Sokka’s consent for Aang to get with Katara, but now he needed her consent, was this truly the way? Katara got frustrated and took her leave from the office too. Aang looked down at the list again.   
  
14\. Chapstick challenge >:)   
**_15\. Kissing ur best friend challenge_ **   
16\. Barking at people in public comp. 

Hold up what the hell was sixteen? Know what? Aang wasn’t going to question it, he didn’t feel like bringing it up Sokka and Suki, knowing them he’d leave with more questions than answers. Aang sighed and got dressed for the day, thinking of ways to ease into the ‘challenge’. Saying he was nervous was an understatement, it wouldn’t be a challenge if she knew? Damn, this was complicated.   
  
He made sure he looked better than he did hours prior and found Katara sitting in the living room, Suki and Sokka had disappeared showing how well they were as hosts. Aang sat next to Katara, turning to face her. He brought his leg close, catching Katara’s attention. “Do you want to go out for lunch?” Aang asked pretty directly, Katara’s tan skin slightly flustered, it felt hot and she could only assume a slight hue was there. She placed her phone down, Aang panicked for a moment “I mean since Suki and Sokka left, I just thought maybe.. Yeah, we should too..” the male said hoping it cleared any type of confusion that had possibly popped up.   
  
Katara nodded, clearing her throat and shaking her head. Should’ve known better. Not a date. “Of course, that would be lovely, considering all Sokka has in his fridge is beagles, eggs, and baking soda.” She said earning a chuckle from both herself and Aang. After slipping some shoes on and rushing down the apartment stairs, they made their way across the street to this cutesy cafe that they typically visited. It had various vegan options and good non-vegan options, it was a perfect balance for the friend group. Though this was different. It would just be Aang and Katara.

Aang shut his eyes, holding his folded hands close to his mouth. He thought back to his intro to the video he made before he had asked Katara to lunch; _“Look, I’ve had this crush on this girl. We did that dance video together about a year ago, you know the two-part video? Where Katara and I learned the ancient dance of my friend’s culture for his birthday, yeah..” Aang awkwardly paused, clearly trying to process his words on camera “Her brother suggested this stupid kiss your best friend challenge.. So that’s what I’m going to try and do. Hopefully, this works out?”._ _  
_ _  
_ Aang sighed out, thanking the waitress for the food and drinks. Katara and Aang shared a deep conversation about how everything was. They talked often, yes, but it was different in person. Having a conversation with someone over the phone doesn’t have the same effect as it does in person, Aang got to admire Katara’s eyes light up when speaking about her major while Katara got to watch Aang’s face change expressions when he passionately talked about what he was currently studying in class. 

  
After eating, Aang paid for both of them, even when Katara claimed she would give him papercuts or place his hand in hot water while he slept. “I’ll take my chances, Kat.” Aang chuckled smiling toward the cashier as he paid, the smile was friendly but still made Katara’s blood secretly bubble. “Bye Aang..” The cashier, who the group knew as Meng, said dreamily making Katara hold onto his arm as they walked out. The unexpected closeness flustered both Katara and Aang despite her being the one to make advances.   
  
The duo returned to Sokka’s and Suki’s apartment, which was still empty with no signs of the chaotic couple. Aang finally collected his bearings, “So, want to record a video? I kinda.. Forgot to record some videos before I left..” He said with an embarrassed chuckle. Katara was often camera-shy, but being with Aang in front of the camera felt so natural like recording videos with Aang was her passion too. “Sure. Sounds fun, anything in mind?” She asks, Aang shrugged “We can see how well we remember that dance we learned! The one we did for Zuko!” Aang suggested, with hot cheeks and a smile Katara nodded.   
  
Aang and Katara moved furniture around in the living room, making sure the camera was high enough to capture both of them. Truthfully, Aang remembered every move to the dance- and it was because he learned it with Katara. Katara couldn’t say the same though, her nerves were up and high the first time they did the dance together- she was pretty sure between med school and whatever free time she managed to collect, she forgot about it. But surprisingly, as soon as Aang hit record and played the music, her feet moved with each beat, following Aang’s movements.   
  
The two smiled toward each other, circling around before moving on to the next moves. It amazed Aang how much Katara remembered, he always thought she would forget the dance, that it wasn’t as important to her as it was to him. Especially the experience of learning its history. Aang and Katara panted hard seemingly in sync. He held her close but at the same time as far it was needed, and as if it was natural- Aang brought her in for a kiss.   
  
Katara panicked internally, but held Aang’s face close, keeping the kiss active as she tilted her head deepening the kiss. Aang smiled, holding her elbows as they stood up fully. The noise of the door opening and closing made the two splits quickly, red faces as Aang quickly grabbed his camera and left for the office. It would be a moment, but Katara followed her friend into his temporary room.   
  
“Hey.” She greeted sitting on the air mattress, Aang sat cross-legged as he watched the video download from his memory card onto his laptop. “Oh, hey..” He said quickly looking up and back toward his screen, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Aang said sadly. Sadness. Katara didn’t like that tone. “No, it’s fine. I liked it Aang. I liked it a lot.” She said smiling slightly as she slid into a laying down position. She held her face admiring Aang from a low angle, Aang’s face turned red for what felt like the thousandth time around Katara. “I like you, Katara, A lot, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” Aang admitted out loud for the first time out loud.   
  
Katara couldn’t help but smile, she felt bad, she didn’t know how long Aang could’ve liked her. Was it back in high school? He had to watch her date jet, flirt with Zuko, and have a little thing with Huru, none of them felt right, just place holders for her true soulmate: Aang. “I like you a lot too, kinda edged into that love part of like” Katara joked, making Aang smile, chuckling through his nose. “Jokes don’t run in the family do they?” Aang questioned making Katara gasp, “Shut up! Just kiss me so I can act like I didn’t hear that!” she scoffed.   
  
And Aang did just that. He leaned over, gently placing two fingers under her chin to make her face him more. He kissed her lips, and for the first time- Aang didn’t feel like he had to pinch himself. It wasn’t a dream.


End file.
